So you've decided to ruin your life
by fukuji mihoko
Summary: "Don't worry, women like men who can make them laugh." "I don't want her to laugh at me when I'm having sex with her!" :Kotetsu/Tomoe fluff:
1. part o1

**So you've decided to ruin your life  
><strong>Part o1

* * *

><p><em>Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.<em>

Surprisingly enough, that continued mantra was not coming from the lips of another. Instead, it was running through Kotetsu T. Kaburagi's own head.

That made a change. Kotetsu usually didn't need to call himself stupid; other people were only too happy to do it for him.

Now, however, Kotetsu was the only one in his classroom. There was nobody else left to reprimand him (well, there still were people to do that, but they weren't there right that second), so the task had fallen upon him.

It was a good thing nobody else was around, too, or they might have thought he was just a _bit _insane given he kept banging his head against the wall.

Each _thump _was accompanied by another internal _'stupid_'. He must've been at about sixty 'stupid's by now- not that he was counting or anything; but, hell, if he kept giving his brain cells such a beating he might lose the ability to count altogether.

He was beginning to get a little dizzy, too…

No, wait- dizzy was good! He'd give himself a concussion, and then he wouldn't be able to go on that date with Tomoe tonight, and then…

W-well, anyway- Tomoe wouldn't be angry, would she? If half his head had caved in he couldn't have sex with her for sure!

Kotetsu's eyes widened slightly.

A flush spread across his cheeks.

_D-damnit! I thought I told you not to mention the 'sex' word, brain!_

_Stupid stupid stupid-_

"Hey, Kotetsu, stop bullying that poor wall. What did it ever do you?"

"A-antonio?"

Kotetsu whirled around at the sound of his friend's voice and- subsequently- tripped over his own feet. It was inevitable, really, given a brain haemorrhage (possibly) + disorientation + sudden movements generally did not = super fun happy times.

It was something that had been beaten (quite literally) into Kotetsu's head during numerous PE lessons over the past few years.

He'd never look at a soccer ball in the same way again…

"Whoa, watch it there!"

Luckily for Kotetsu, Antonio managed to catch him before the floor had a chance to exchange pleasantries with his face.

"Heh… Thanks." Kotetsu laughed an awkward laugh, pulling himself away from Antonio's steadying arms so he could stand on his own two feet. "You always seem to do that."

"That's because you always seem to fall over," Antonio retorted, smirking. "Has the rest of your body still not caught up with your legs yet?"

"I didn't ask to grow fifty feet taller in the space of two weeks, you know""

"Well, maybe you're not fifty feet_ quite_ yet, but give it another month or two and…" Antonio laughed as Kotetsu pouted and folded his arms. "Whatever. I'm still taller than you."

"Some things never change." Kotetsu paused. Then, he groaned. "And some things change way, way too quickly!"

"Um… okay. Does this have something to do with why you were forcefully ejecting your last few brain cells from the inside of your head a few moments ago?"

"No, beating my head against the wall is my hobby now. I do it for fun."

"Well, you always were a weird kid- you and your Mr. Legend socks."

"Leave my socks out of this! This has nothing to do with socks!"

"What's this all about, then?"

It was a little weird, Antonio mused, running into somebody as blithely cheerful as Kotetsu having a mental breakdown when he'd only wanted to find his schoolbag and go home- but he didn't mind. He hadn't spoken to Kotetsu in a while, given his relationship with Tomoe, and-

Tomoe…?

Was that it?

"Hey, man." Antonio rested a hand on Kotetsu's shoulder; trying to be comforting. "Is it lady troubles?"

"You could say that."

"Did you say something stupid to offend her?"

"W-what? No- why would you think that?"

"Because you have a habit of saying very, _very _stupid things without thinking about it."

"W-well, yeah…" Kotetsu sighed, scratching his cheek; a nervous tic that began whenever he had to discuss something embarrassing (or something he didn't understand. All her ever did in math was scratch the side of his face and stare at the bald spot on the teacher's head). "I-I guess so, but… gahh. I did say something… kind of stupid… b-but it didn't offend her! It might… disappoint her later… though… _Damn_."

"What did you tell her?" Antonio asked, unable to keep the grin off his face.

Kotetsu's face turned pale.

"Well, her parents are going on a business trip for the next three days and I… I… I-I said I'd hsxwithher."

"You what? I have no idea what you just said, but it sounds_ illegal_."

"No, I-I said I'd have… have… hasxwither."

"I'm afraid I'm still not following you, buddy. I don't speak whatever language that was."

"D-damnit, I said I'd have _sex with her_!"

There was a long pause- finally broken by Antonio.

"…Congratulations?"

"No! No, it's not 'congratulations' at all!" Kotetsu said, blushing heavily, as his fingers fisted in his hair. "This is the worst thing that has happened to me in my life!"

"Right, well, if you want some advice about sex, I can offer you this."

With jerky, desperate movements, Kotetsu grabbed hold of the front of Antonio's shirt, shaking him violently.

"What? What?"

Antonio laughed, pushing Kotetsu away.

"For the love of God, _don't _tell Tomoe having sex with her is the worst thing you can imagine happening to you. That _might _kill the mood."

Kotetsu made a weird squeaking/groaning sound that sounded a little like a hamster being stepped on, then thrown off a cliff. Or maybe both at the same time.

"I-I'm being serious here, Antonio! I really like Tomoe, okay- I mean, really, really like her, but… H-hell- I'm so clumsy, I bet I end up doing something _stupid_, like… L-like…"

Antonio smiled amusedly. "There aren't _that _many mistakes you can make, you know; it's just a matter of putting tab A into slot B. Unless you get mixed up and try to stick it in her nose or-"

If Kotetsu's face had been pink before, it was bright red now.

Whoa.

It actually looked like his head was on fire.

"This isn't funny; it seriously, _seriously _isn't! I-I don't know what to do- o-or what to say, or… or anything! I don't know _anything_- and I bet I do it wrong, or she doesn't like it, and then…" Kotetsu winced. "She'll laugh at me!"

Antonio raised a brow. "Doesn't she already?"

"A-antonio!"

"But, hey, it's okay. Girls like guys who can make them laugh."

"At the moment that doesn't seem to be a plus! I don't want her to **laugh **at me when I'm try to f… f…" But it appeared Kotetsu had hit a mental roadblock. He remained stuck on his words for a few moments, stuttering helplessly like a fish out of water.

Being a good friend, Antonio decided to help Kotetsu out.

"Fuck?"

"E-exactly, um, yeah… I don't want her to laugh at me when I'm doing _that_! I'd die- I'd seriously die!"

"Oh no, don't do that. Tomoe seems like a pretty nice girl; I don't she's into necrophilia."

"ARGH."

Antonio hadn't known it was possible to scream in such a clipped, controlled way, but Kotetsu- who was now tugging at his hair with such force it was a small wonder he hadn't pulled it all out- had just managed it.

Alright.

Maybe that was a sign he should stop teasing Kotetsu now, before he went prematurely grey.

"Hey, calm down," said Antonio, voice calm and comforting. "You should be happy. It shows that Tomoe really likes you, doesn't it?"

"Y-yeah, I guess…"

"And if she likes you that much, I'm sure she won't split up with you when-" Oops, not 'when'. Antonio tried to backpedal frantically, hoping Kotetsu hadn't noticed, "-_**if**_ she finds out you're less than amazing at sex; and you've never even done it before, so you might be good at it. You've got to be good at something."

"Whoa. Thanks for your _amazing_, overwhelming support."

"No problem. You've got to stay optimistic."

And with that, Antonio gave Kotetsu a thumbs up.

Kotetsu only sighed, pulling the brim of his hat down over his face.

"I bet I activate my powers by accident halfway through and crush her head like a grape. That'd go down well with her family- 'oh, hey, Mr and Mrs Amamiya, I'm sorry your daughter's come home from her date with me horribly, physically scarred, but we were having sex and I got a bit excited and I kind of _smashed open her skull_.'"

Antonio sighed. "That's not being optimistic at all. 'Sides, after all this time, I thought you could control your powers better than that?"

"U-um, yeah, most of the time, b-but when I get kind of… O-once, when I was looking through some magazines to, er, relieve some tension, they kinda…"

Kotetsu suddenly became incredibly interested in his school tie; twisting it about so tightly it looked like he was going to strangle himself. His face was hidden by his hat, Antonio was sure Kotetsu was blushing.

Antonio couldn't suppress a snigger- and, before long, his sniggers had turned into real laughter.

"So, let me get this straight. You accidentally activated your powers when you were jerking off once?"

"Let's not talk about this!"

"Wouldn't that be really _dangerous_, though? I mean, what if you pulled it off or-"

"Shutting up, you are shutting up right now! La, la, la, I can't hear you!"

Antonio smiled as he watched Kotetsu banging his head against the wall once more, fingers jammed so far into his ears it was a wonder he hadn't deafened himself.

"Don't do that," said Antonio after a short pause. "You'll put a dent in the wall and then you'll have to pay for it."

"Sometimes you have to break things to save others!"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm going to crack open my skull before my date with Tomoe tonight, and then she won't split up with me over memories of me being shit at sex- she'll split up with me 'cause I'll have died and she'll never have to know!"

"…Right."

Watching Kotetsu attempting to commit suicide (in a very ineffectual manner, at that) was amusing enough for the first ten seconds, but after a while it just got old.

Antonio took hold of Kotetsu's shoulder, spinning him around, and glared at him.

"Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, if Tomoe wanted you dead she wouldn't have been following you around for weeks on end desperately trying to make up an excuse to talk to you! Tomoe is_ in love with you_, okay- and it's really amazing you figured that out and you've even got to the sex part of a relationship given you're so incredibly dense! If you really feel you can't do it tell Tomoe, she'll understand- but stop bashing your head against the wall. That won't solve anything."

Kotetsu looked at Antonio with wide eyes. His hair was a complete mess and his face was flushed; chest rising and falling with heavy breathing. Overall, he looked like a wreck and-

Were those bags under his eyes?

Had he been losing sleep over this?

Poor kid.

Poor, stupid, naïve Kotetsu.

"Tomoe will like you whatever you do because she's just as stupidly nice as you are. That's why you're so well-suited together. So stop hanging around here with me and go and see her, damn it."

Kotetsu paused.

Then, he nodded.

"Y-yeah… Thanks, Antonio. I was… really freaking out over there… I guess being hit around by you was more effective than hitting my head on the wall!"

"I never hit you."

"But you wanted to."

"Of course I did. You're incredibly annoying."

"Ahaha, thanks." Kotetsu smiled- looking a little sheepish. "You know… I-I think… I do want to… to be with Tomoe… I definitely do, but…" He bit his lower lip- and then narrowed his eyes. "Right. No 'but's. I can do this. I'm going to be a hero some day- so this should be no problem, ihihi!"

"That's the spirit! You go find Tomoe and live up to the nickname 'Wild Tiger'!"

Kotetsu laughed nervously. "W-well, I think that's taking things a bit_ too _far…"

* * *

><p><strong>an: **Kotetsu/Tomoe because… I don't know, when most people do sex scenes they usually try and make them really hot, but I wanted to see if I could do one and make it funny/awkward/cute instead XD And I get the mental image Kotetsu really would freak out about something like this, stemming from the whole 'I don't want to disappoint people!' thing he seems to have going on XD Next part is finished, I just need to edit it. It's not really very graphic so this story will remain a T~

As always, feedback is nice, but not necessary ^_^''

**~renahhchen xoxoxo**


	2. part o2

**So you've decided to ruin your life****  
><strong>Part o2

* * *

><p>With his newest hat on his head, hair messy as ever and shoelaces coming undone, it was difficult to imagine the pains Kotetsu had gone through to look presentable for his date with Tomoe. To his mother's amusement, he had taken <em>hours<em> trying to select which hat went the best with his shoes, at the same time raking a comb through his stubbornly obstinate hair to the point where he nearly tore huge chunks of it out.

"I didn't realize you were so vain, Kotetsu," Anju had said, laughing, as Kotetsu retied his shoes for the fifteenth time. "Are you meeting somebody?"

"I-I guess…"

"Is it a girl?"

Suddenly, ridiculously defensive- fuelled by nervy butterflies the size of bed sheets flapping around demonically in his stomach- Kotetsu had said, face red, "N-no!"

"Oh… Is it a boy, then?"

Kotetsu made a funny squeaking sound. "No! No, it isn't; that was just a _faze_, okay? I-it's Tomoe…"

"Okay, okay." Anju laughed. "I thought it was Tomoe. She's a very nice young lady. Ahh, I supposed she'd _have_ to be, to put up with you."

"And what's _that_supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, dear. Have a good time. Remember to stay safe." Anju smirked, raising a brow. She was giving him 'the Look'; the certain gaze _all_mothers had that said 'I know_ exactly_ what you're planning.'

It made Kotetsu feel sick.

Kaburagi Anju was a lovely person, really, but she teased Kotetsu something awful about his relationship with Tomoe; 'you should count yourself lucky somebody likes you at all given you're as tall as a skyscraper with feet the size of snowshoes, haha!'

Of course, that 'light-hearted' teasing did wonders for Kotetsu's self-esteem.

Mostly he could just shake it off, or laugh along, but when it came to how Tomoe might perceive him, it stung a little.

Following that somewhat embarrassing exchange with his mother, Kotetsu found the atmosphere in the house was way too awkward for him to stay there a second longer. Plus, he couldn't keep stalling for time, trying to rearrange his impossible hair into something remotely resembling a 'style'.

It wasn't like his feet were going to get any smaller or any less clumsy the longer he waited.

Neither did he have any sudden epiphany that led him to being the 'Master of Sex' he had been hoping for as he tied up his shoelaces.

This was not a magical girl anime, and the power of love was not going to save him. If anything, it was going to ruin his life completely.

It was time to go and meet Tomoe.

And, quite possibly, the end of his existence.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, Kotetsu. Stay calm.<em>

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_This__is__just__a__romantic__dinner.__You__'__ve__had__dinners__before-__not__necessarily__ '__romantic__' __ones,__but__still.__You__know__how__to_eat food_,__for__God__'__s__sake._

_As long as you put the food on your fork and into your mouth it'll be fine._

_Besides, it's not like she'll try to push you down onto the table in front of all these people! Tomoe's not like that. She wouldn't-_

_Wait, would she…?_

_They say it's always the quiet ones._

…_What if she's been propositioning me all this time and I didn't notice? Maybe, when she asked if I needed help studying with math a few days ago, she didn't mean studying, but she was talking about something else?_

A gentle pressure on Kotetsu's arm soon smashed that train of thoughts into a metaphorical brick wall. His thoughts jammed in Kotetsu's mind as one prevalent exclamation stood out above them all-

_She's touching you._

_She__'__s_touching _you._

_Tomoe is touching you._

And then, after had processed that bombshell, another instantly occurred.

_Is this a sex thing?_

Really, it was no surprise that- given the muddled, anxious state of the inside of his skull- Kotetsu gave a weird, high-pitched noise and shrunk back into his chair.

Yeah.

Real smooth.

"U-um…" Tomoe looked at Kotetsu hesitantly from under her eyelashes, a small smile playing across her lips, fingertips still resting on his arm. "Are you okay? You've been kind of quiet…"

"H-huh? No, I'm fine!" said Kotetsu hurriedly, trying to swallow the rapidly rising lump of panic clogging up his throat. "Just peachy, ahahaha…"

"'Peachy?' Who says_that_ anymore?"

"U-um, well, uh…"

"Hehe~" Giggling, Tomoe prodded Kotetsu on the tip of his nose; her sunflower-bright smile so close Kotetsu could feel her breath ghosting across his cheek. "You're so funny!"

"Ha ha… Yeah. Funny… Let's roll with that."

"I like your new hat! I guess you really made an effort, huh? Your hair's still a mess, though" said Tomoe, voice laced with those infectious giggles that usually made Kotetsu smile like an idiot, but right now were turning his blood to ice and filling him with dread.

Moving quickly, Tomoe yanked Kotetsu's hat off his head and set it on her own, then gave Kotetsu a peace sign and a smile.

"Well? What do you think?"

Tomoe was the very picture of adorkability. She'd even made her own 'yoink' sound effect when snatching Kotetsu's hat. She was in the habit of voicing sound effects when the sounds made in real life weren't satisfactory enough- and it was a frequent lament of Tomoe's that the world wasn't as bright and bubbly and loud and cheerful as her favourite comics.

It looked like she was doing all she could to change that, though.

She acted like such a mature, responsible girl at school it was a little disconcerting to see her so cheerful. Kotetsu figured he should have gotten used to the different sides of her personality by now, but it still managed to blow him away every time Tomoe dropped her 'student council president' act and began to smile and laugh like a little kid.

Sometimes, she behaved like a young child who'd just met their favorite celebrity; all wide-eyed, unable to stop grinning. It was kind of cute- or, well, not just kind of, but really.

It made Kotetsu feel just a bit uncomfortable, though.

Tomoe expected so much of him all the time. That was why she was so happy with him. But Kotetsu constantly worried he was only going to disappoint her, or let her down.

He might have had NEXT powers, but that didn't make him a hero. It made him a clumsy ox who accidentally snapped the handles off cups of tea and broke desks at school when he lent on them too hard.

What did Tomoe even see in him, anyway?

Well… if she liked him that much, to forgive all his faults and flaws, then surely she wouldn't leave him if he messed the sex thing up. He was pretty bad at most other things, and she forgave him for that.

Maybe he'd been stupid for getting so worried… Having sex with Tomoe wasn't going to change anything.

They'd always be like this, right…?

Just like two children having fun together.

Kotetsu breathed a sigh of relief.

Then, he smiled brightly, giving Tomoe a thumbs up.

"My hat looks good on you! A big improvement! I especially like that I can't see your face, ahaha!"

"Hauuu." Tomoe pouted, puffing out her cheeks. "That's no way to talk to a lady!"

"Most ladies don't make 'dadadadada' machine gun sound effects when they play shooting games in the arcade after school, you know."

"Hey, you do that, too! Even more than _me_!"

"Well, I'm allowed to, 'cause I'm **awesome**."

Tomoe stuck out her tongue. "I'm awesomer."

And with that, both of them looked each other in the eye-

And began to laugh.

It was okay.

Kotetsu was sure it was going to be okay.

_Just don't break any of her limbs or say anything stupid, and you'll be fine._

…_I'm not really sure about the plausibility of that last one, though._

_Maybe I should just put duct tape on my mouth before I start…_

* * *

><p>Kotetsu wasn't really sure how it happened. One moment he'd been sat on the couch in Tomoe's front room arguing about whether snails were insects or not (oh, what romantic conversations they had! Romeo and Juliet had <em>nothing<em>on them), and then the next, they were kissing. The topic of conversation just kind of progressed into the kissing, which progressed into deeper shows of affection, but, looking back on it later, Kotetsu couldn't quite figure out how it had happened.

It must have been from their burning, young, impulsive love.

That was it.

Kotetsu's fingers tangled in Tomoe's long, long hair and his lips fell against her neck, cheeks, lips, and- why had he been worried about this before? This seemed only natural; this was… kinda sorta _perfect_.

Tomoe smelt all flowery- not that Kotetsu could identify which flower (he had other things on his mind)- and it was strange he'd never been close enough to her to notice it before; they'd kissed, yes, but not like _this_.

The transition from the living room to Tomoe's bedroom was all kinds of chaotic, too; the events jumping around in Kotetsu's brain like a faulty tape which had been partly recorded over- skipping here and there with screens of static in-between.

He'd probably carried her- holding her just like a princess; "Haha, is this how you're gonna save people when you're a hero, Wild Tiger?~"

He distinctly remembered her saying that.

Tomoe had stolen his hat at some point, wearing it proudly. She had a strange obsession with his hats. It had fallen off her head, however, when Kotetsu had lowered her onto the bed. The hat rolled onto the floor, and that was a _brand__new_, but Kotetsu didn't really care; he was too busy kissing Tomoe.

Tomoe's old childhood toys- her stuffed animals and hero figurines (she'd never been a girl for dolls, as she had told Kotetsu once before) watched on; and Kotetsu couldn't help but feel awkward, as though he was defiling Tomoe's childhood or something.

He didn't really want to grope Tomoe's breasts whilst Mr. Legend looked at him all accusingly. It made his toes curl in embarrassment.

…Also, there must have been a better word for it than 'grope'.

"Hey, Kotetsu. What's wrong?"

Kotetsu smiled with embarrassment, cheeks flushed, eyes looking shyly into Tomoe's; his arms around her waist. He liked holding her against him like that; like he was a real hero rescuing a lovely young civilian.

A really, really lovely, young, _cute_ civilian, with the prettiest smile he'd ever seen and a huge obsession with heroes.

Thanks to Tomoe's errant fingers and from being squished against the multiple pillows of Tomoe's bed, Kotetsu's hair was now even wilder than usual. 'Like a birds' nest' didn't even begin to describe it anymore. Instead, it looked like a birds' nest that had been dragged through a hedge backwards and hit by lightening.

It was weird Tomoe liked his hair at all, given how much of pain Kotetsu found it- not to mention his long string of despairing hair dressers, all of whom had refused point blank to even _attempt_shaping his hair into something vaguely normal-looking a second time.

Then again, Tomoe was kind of weird herself.

…He probably shouldn't tell her that. It might kill the mood.

"Ko~tet~suuu?~" Tomoe repeated, voice sing-song, as she prodded him in the cheek.

"A-ah, um… S-sorry, Tomoe!" Kotetsu apologized, a nervous smile twitching on the corners of his lips. "Ahaha… I was just wondering…"

"How it's possible for me to look so super cute?"

"W-well, that, too… But… Um… All these toys, and- this is your room that, y'know, you used to sleep in when you were a child and, ahaha…" Nervous laughter; his face burning red. "I-I guess, I'm trying to say, I, um… I-I feel… l-like I shouldn't be doing this… not in front of all your toys!"

"Muu?" Tomoe made a small noise of confusion. "You think?"

"Yeah… It's kind of silly but, um- I mean… D-doing this, with a figma of Mr. Legend on your desk…!"

"Oh, don't worry about that~ Mr. Legend was really popular with the ladies- when he was still young and good looking, anyway! I'm sure he must have done this before, too!" said Tomoe, smiling so brightly she could have made flowers bloom. "It's really no big deal!~ I'll remain a child at heart no matter what!"

"Ahaha… Now you're making me feel like a pervert…"

"Well, of _course_ you're a pervert."

Kotetsu's eyes widened in surprise. "E-eh?"

Tomoe giggled, her head resting against his chest; long hair fanning out across her pillow. "Don't play coy~ I've heard the things you and Antonio talk about. I'm not stupid."

"A-aha, well that is, I, um, er-"

"And you're the _last_person to chastise me about my awesome Mr. Legend figmas given you're wearing Legend brand socks right now," Tomoe continued, smiling mischievously, as she kissed Kotetsu on the tip of his nose. "Hehe~ You're such a dork."

And with that, she moved to press her lips against Kotetsu's once more- breaking contact only so she could remove his shirt. It got caught around his spiky hair, and Tomoe pouted- tugging at it, as she tried to remove the pesky article of clothing.

"A-aahh, Tomoe- stop it! Stop it stop it stop it- I can't breathe!"

"Then help me take it off, dummy!"

"W-well, I…"

"Don't worry, I bet you look good shirtless~ Better than Mr. Legend, anyway… Though that's not exactly difficult…"

"Thanks," was Kotetsu's muffled reply as, forcefully, he managed to tear the stupid shirt free from the clutches of his hair (did his hair even _have_'clutches'?) and threw it aside. His face was light pink. "I don't know if that was a compliment or not. But Mr. Legend is still awesome."

"Well, naturally. I really admire Mr. Legend, but I think you're way, way cooler!" said Tomoe enthusiastically, her eyes almost sparkling. "I think you could be a better hero than him, Wild Tiger- definitely, definitely! I'll be your number one fan the whole way- yeah!~"

And with that cheery proclamation, she punched a fist in the air-

"Oof!"

Or at least, attempted to.

Instead, she managed to thwack Kotetsu quite unceremoniously in the mouth with her elbow.

"…Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't want to do that! Are you alright?" Tomoe asked, her motherly instincts coming into force with such strength Kotetsu felt almost overwhelmed.

At the same time, he couldn't help but think Tomoe would make a really good mother. She had that 'kind and caring' thing down perfectly.

"Y-yeah," Kotetsu said shakily, "I'm just fine…"

"Here, let me kiss it better!"

Kotetsu laughed through his pain. Had Tomoe hit him on purpose just so she could use a corny line like that?

It seemed like the sort of thing she'd do- but, then again, if she had intended to hit him, Kotetsu knew she wouldn't have been able to resist going '_slam!_' when her elbow made contact with his mouth. Besides, Tomoe wasn't that sadistic.

Clumsy, yes. Cruel, no.

Well, unless forcing him to wait in a queue for four hours so she could get Aquamarine's (a popular water-based Hero) signature could be classified as cruel.

Kotetsu's laughter was soon swallowed up by lips against his once more and, somehow, more clothes were removed- first Tomoe's shirt, then his pants, and he didn't even remember doing that (oh God, his memory was going and he wasn't even twenty yet), and it didn't really matter; nothing matter anymore except Tomoe, and, and-

"Hey…" Tomoe smiled sweetly, blinking up at Kotetsu all innocently in a way that tugged at his heartstrings just like _that_. "Can you, like, I dunno… talk dirty to me?"

And, in a moment, that so-called 'innocence' was shattered.

Kotetsu nearly swallowed his tongue.

"I-I, um… w-what?"

"Talk dirty to me! Something like, I don't know…" Tomoe giggled. "Something about being a real wild tiger!"

Kotetsu felt himself flush. "…You're kidding."

"No, I'm seriously not! I think it would be sweet."

"I-I don't know what to say…"

"Use your imagination!"

"You know how long it took for me to think of a good hero name; i-if you wait for my imagination to kick in we'll be here until Christmas!"

"I think I might like that, hehe~"

Unthinkingly, Kotetsu blurted out the first thing that came to mind; "No you wouldn't. It'd get cold without a shirt on."

"You could warm me up~"

"T-tomoe…"

"Come on! Say something cool, like 'I'll show you a real wild roar!'"

"I-is that meant to be a euphemism? It doesn't even make sense…"

"But I think it sounds cool!"

Kotetsu looked at Tomoe in shock- before, finally, his features softened out into a small, warm smile. Grinning, he prodded his girlfriend in the side, making her squeal.

"You really are ridiculous, you know that?"

Tomoe pulled Kotetsu close to her, arms wrapped round his waist tightly.

"And so are you."

"I guess… that's why we work well together… huh?"

"Mmmhmm." Tomoe giggled, threading her fingers through Kotetsu's hair; playing with it, just as a child would spend hours threading daisy chains. "You didn't need to worry about making a fool out of yourself, you know. After all… that's why I love you."

It was strange what effect a few simple words could have on somebody.

To Kotetsu, he suddenly felt like he was on top of the world.

Tomoe loved him.

She _loved_ him.

Antonio had been right. What did it matter if he made a fool out of himself, really? You had to be able to laugh at yourself, or else making a mistake would become almost impossible- and, no matter what he did, Tomoe would forgive him.

Love…

That was what gave him the power to say it.

"A-alright then… I'll show you a real wild roar!"

Surprisingly enough, he didn't feel stupid; he didn't feel stupid at all.

But, then again, that was what 'love' did people.

It turned them into idiots.

Even bigger ones than usual.

Kotetsu was no exception.

* * *

><p>Morning found Tomoe and Kotetsu curled up in each others arms, smiling softly, sleepily, at one another. Their clothes had been scattered across the room- but neither cared about that. They were past caring.<p>

Tomoe was idly tracing patterns on Kotetsu's skin- maybe sappy romantic messages, or sound effects from her favourite comics; probably just nonsense shapes.

"See?" she said, looking up at Kotetsu earnestly. "You didn't active your power and crush me, did you?"

"Ahaha… I-I guess not."

"And that wasn't the worst thing that had ever happened to you, was it?"

"No." Kotetsu smiled warmly. "No. It really wasn't."

"Good. I kind of doubted my amazing abilities at seduction, but I guess I got a 10 out of 10!"

"Dork."

Affectionately, Kotetsu gave Tomoe a quick kiss on the lips- revelling in her flowery scent once more, and how completely, utterly _perfect_ it felt to be together with her like this, after that-

W-wait…

Kotetsu shuddered.

His eyes narrowed.

"Uu… What is it?" asked Tomoe, her fingers threading between Kotetsu's. "What's wrong?"

Kotetsu gave Tomoe a strange, slightly suspicious look.

"I… never told you I was worried about my powers. Or about having s… s… _sex_ with you."

Tomoe beamed. "No, you didn't~ Antonio gave me a call before I went out yesterday."

"He did _what_?"

"Yeah. He said you were really, completely nervous- like, a total _wreck_- and I had to play nice with you or you might fall to pieces! Is that okay? Kotetsu? Kotetsu…? Ko~tet~suuu?~"

But Kotetsu couldn't hear Tomoe.

Instead, he was inwardly seething.

T-that backstabbing bastard!

* * *

><p><strong>an:**& finis~ XD  
>Sorry it took so long to post; I did have this second part done, I just didn't proofread for a while cause I'm lazy… XD;;<p> 


End file.
